Fushimi Agari
Fushimi Agari (東 伏見, Agari Fushimi) is Yamato Agari's 32-year-old mother in the 21st century. History When Fushimi was 16, she have birth to her son Yamato with an unknown man. When Yamato was young, Yamato's father left Fushimi, resulting in Fushimi raising their son by herself. When she was 25, she and Yamato moved to West Tokyo, where they now currently reside. While mostly absent within the series' plot, Fushimi was eventually told by Yamato about his basic involvement in the cataclysmic One Hundred Machine Funeral, and befriends her son's Karakuri Dôji, Ultimo. At end of the series, it reveals that Fushimi works at a convenience store. Appearance She has shoulder-length, light hair, light-color eyes and have facial features that look very different from her son's. Whenever she appears, she is drawn more stylish and luxurious clothes, except when at home and wears more casual clothes like a sweater and pants. In her first few appearances, she has a light-colored coat with a fur lining, with a dark shirt, a short skirt, tights, and boots underneath. Personality Fushimi has been known to act greedy, having taken the one hundred million yen left behind in her apartment to buy a luxury high-rise. Like her son, she has a short-temper and would yell to get her point across. Although she seems indifferent and overly strict towards Yamato and his antics, Fushimi told Ultimo that her son's clumsiness was one of his good traits and is hard on him so he can become strong, proving she does love him. Unlike her son, she doesn't seems to possess any bitterness over Yamato's father leaving her and apparently still holds some fondness for him. Relationships Yamato Agari Even though Yamato is her son, Fushimi often seems to care little about him and was rather strict with him sometimes. When he was little, she would not give him any snacks if he was even two minutes late getting home. Also, in Chapter 3, Fushimi did not have a particularly visible reaction to seeing Yamato out of school, only chastising him that she pays his tuition and that she raised him all by herself. She isn't above comically threatening or beating him up when he annoys her. However, she display a softer side to Ultimo about her son, fondly stating that he was just like his father and he can handle her tough treatment of him because it would make him strong. Ultimo Fushimi was against Yamato keeping Ultimo when he asked if he could stay with them, as she was worried about attracting yakuza or police attention, until she found out that both a yakuza and policeman both work for Yamato. Even after learning about her son's crazy situation with the One Hundred Machine Funeral, Fushimi wasn't convinced to let Ultimo stay with them until Ultimo completely cleaned their home and made a delicious meal. She then immediately warmed up to Ultimo, finding him cute and considers him as a "daughter". She even went as far as dressing Ultimo up in female clothing, which the latter doesn't seem to mind. Trivia * Fushimi bears a resemblance to Anna Kyoyama, a major character in Hiroyuki Takei's other work, Shaman King, including the blond shoulder-length hairstyle, cold attitude, and the fact that she also gave birth at the age of 16. Category:Characters Category:Female